Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2018
00:41:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:00:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:52:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 01:53:26 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:06:49 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:06:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:22:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:36:37 -!- Adriennette4life has joined Special:Chat 09:37:18 -!- Adriennette4life has left Special:Chat 10:37:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:37:57 !say sophie 10:37:57 sophie 10:37:59 o nice 12:34:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 12:37:45 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 14:21:53 -!- Asmae ourara has joined Special:Chat 14:23:03 thank you 14:43:55 -!- RLLMV has joined Special:Chat 15:50:25 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:51:49 Sophie dp when's your b-day? I'm waiting for my bestie to enter its Anoara khatun. 15:52:19 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:52:20 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:52:50 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:53:12 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:53:53 Sophie lets chat until she comes 15:54:04 Please 15:54:18 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 15:54:28 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:41 hi 15:54:45 guys 15:55:01 ..... 15:55:58 Hi soso you new? 15:56:30 Soso 15:56:51 No I'm not new I'm a month ago 15:57:02 Oh sorry 15:57:11 Bored? 15:57:18 Do you know where she went Anoara 15:57:45 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:57:56 MarinetteloveAdrien ? 15:59:42 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:03:46 Sorry connection timed out 16:04:16 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 16:05:18 Soso I think she's mad at me... 16:07:16 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:07:27 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:08:05 but why she mad at you 16:08:16 l am back Sorry connection timed out 16:10:28 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 16:10:33 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:45 MarinetteloveAdrien ? 16:16:27 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:23 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:30:26 Hi! Soso 16:30:32 How are you 16:30:58 Why is Rim saying that I am Mad with her? 16:31:02 Soso 16:31:06 ?? 16:31:30 hi 16:31:33 ano 16:32:27 Anoara ? 16:33:11 I don't know why she /he says so 16:33:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:33:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:34:18 She is a girl and I am her bestie 16:34:28 I have 2 BFFs 16:34:52 oh ok 16:34:54 First is Jallybug and 2 is MarinateloveAdrien 16:35:16 We all are girls of age 14+ 16:35:22 How are you 16:35:24 Soso 16:35:28 Jally she Lucky 16:35:40 l am good you 16:36:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:36:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:36:42 I am good toi 16:36:58 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:05 She is lucky because she is an actor 16:37:09 Can we talk in particular 16:37:27 yes She is so lucky 16:37:31 Ok 16:37:36 No problem 16:39:06 -!- Nexusman1 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:31 Guys are you hyped for episode 17? 16:39:46 Yes 16:39:54 I am too 16:39:55 Nice to meet you 16:40:03 You too I am new 16:40:16 Oo welcome to the MIRACULOUS FANDOM Wiki 16:40:25 so do you want talk spoilers 16:40:35 I am here from April 16:40:41 Ok 16:40:54 But I have no idea 16:41:35 So I just added in the https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2 that Chloe will get her miraculous in the episode 16:41:44 27 16:41:48 I mean 17 16:42:25 Oo 16:42:35 I think soo 16:42:50 It is true 16:42:53 But I think Qeen bee will appear on season 3 16:43:01 Omg 16:43:06 Yay!! 16:43:18 No this season it...... 16:43:21 I am so excited 16:43:32 there were rumors and stuff so 16:43:45 I feel like it is true 16:43:51 and I mean sources 16:44:25 Ooo it can be 16:44:49 but don't blow your hat off 16:45:22 are there other people reading to our conversation 16:46:04 Yes 16:46:12 Hi other people 16:46:36 The yellow girl is our Chat moderator 16:46:51 soso 35 16:46:55 I think she is busy 16:47:15 how about bot 16:47:18 And Bot noir is not a user 16:47:24 k 16:47:52 It is a account using by our chat moderator Sophiedp 16:48:06 And Soso is my friend 16:48:15 She is busy 16:48:21 I was so excited for the second season when it came I skipped episodes 4-8 16:49:54 Guess what? 16:50:34 -!- Nexusman1 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:57 Oo but those episodes are amazing 16:51:13 I know 16:51:30 I just watched them yestraday 16:52:07 just reading the rules 16:52:29 Light swear words (such as hell, damn, crap) are allowed when not directed at another user and not allowed to be used excessively. Usage of stronger swear words and excessive use of light swear words will result in a kick or a ban. 16:52:29 Swear abbreviations (such as wt*, st*u, lm*ao, etc), certain swear substitutes, and abbreviations that can be translated into cuss words is treated as though the swear had been said. 16:53:50 Oooo good 17:04:11 So do you know this game on roblx calledo 17:04:22 So do you know this game on roblox called 17:05:04 "Miraculous Ladybug Roleplay" 17:05:37 fyi to friend me 'lampentelectrabuzz' 17:08:06 No 17:09:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:09:55 hi.. 17:10:07 Hi Jall 17:10:15 hi 17:10:19 ... 17:10:29 PM please 17:10:41 what 17:10:53 Private Message me 17:11:00 Please 17:11:06 I wanna to talk 17:13:22 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 17:13:38 Hey 17:14:17 Hi 17:14:34 Ladybug345 how are you my friend 17:18:15 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:18:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:27:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:29:55 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:52:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:02:28 HI 19:08:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:15:23 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 19:15:54 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 19:43:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:43:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:09:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 21